A wish
by ultra kurama
Summary: One day i was wishing to be Naruto and it happened so i'm going to annoy the worldoff and spoiler alert:it's gonna be crazy OP Naruto All 9 Bijju Naruto Asura/Indra and Karma seal Naruto. Cold,grey and Dark Naruto.
1. I am Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer i don't own naruto if i did

Naruto would have killed sakura

orochimaru would have died during the invasion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

A 18 year old black guy looks at the sky and sees a shooting star.

I wish i could be in the Naruto world. Said the man not aware that the star glows a little brighter than before.

_Morning…_

Aw now that was refreshing.I say as i get out of my room and go prepare for school.As i go to school i look at the mirror and i do the only that seems normal this situation,i scream.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.I scream as i look at my reflection,i have sun-tan skin,blonde spiky hair,cerulean blue eyes and an orange jumpsuit.

Okay wait if i am who i think i am that means that wish came true last and that i am Naruto Uzumaki and Namikaze i might add.I say as i leave the appartement to go to the academy.When i arrive there i see Sasuke staring quite frankly i don't care the new Naruto is here and he's done taking crap from you people.I thought as i go sit next to Sasuke.

Get out of my Ino pig i'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun.Sakura screeches as she tries to push Ino.

No i'm going to sit next to my Sasuke-kun.Ino screames

Oh my motherf*cking you goddamn flying f*cking harpies listen ok just up for 2 minutes here Sasuke doesn't want either of you idiots to sit next to him seriously he doesn't even like you now if you scream one more time i swear on the shodaime's grave i will rip your vocal cords and use them as air freshner but your so ugly you could give Jeff Goldblum's in the fly a run for his money i'll just kill you and let the animals spit you up at whatever thrash can they use. Now are we done good now get out of my sight.I say as i unleash my killer intent for the first time.

Ino quickly shut her mouth and go sit next to Choji whowas eating chips but Sakura was screaming about weak i am so i knocked her out.

After the academy ,i went back home and figured out everything,that this is before i become a genin so we're go going to train but not now now's the time for me to sleep so i go to sleep ready for what tomorrow brings.

END

yes i know people not my best one yet but don't worry it'll be better.

KURAMA OUT!


	2. genin

Disclaimer i don't own naruto if i did

Orochimaru would have died during the invasion.

Sasuke would have been dead during his fight with Itachi.

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since i became Naruto.I practiced all the chakra control exercises and mastered them all with the help of kage bushin no justu and learned the henge no justu and kawarimi no justu,i took stole chakra paper my affinity was wind, fire and lightning 'cause of kyuubi,Minato and Kushina and learned genjustu from Jiji a few futon katon and raiton justus.

_(At the academy…)_

I went to sit next to Sasuke and Hinata.

"Hey dobe".Sasuke says

"Hey teme".I reply

Ahem* what about me?Hinata asks while glaring at us.

How is Hinata not shy?Well one day i was practicing Genjustu:demonic hell viewing and Hinata was well stalking me so for revenge i showed a world where there is no happy ending,the caged bird seal on every single hyuga and a world with dead people.A beating later and i saw the real Hinata,the one would fight to the death,the one who will kill you if you look at her wrong. As for Sasuke,a few days after the massacre i saw Sasuke training and i asked if i could join him he declined saying i was only a means to an end. I told him that if he let me train him i'd tell the true reason of the massacre when i was done explainig it to him,Sasuke cried and thanked me i told him to let them go so that Danzo doesn't win as long as Sasuke stays like brooding emo,Danzo would always win.

"Naruto Naruto anybody there"?Sasuke asks

" Sorry got lost on a memory lane".I Say to him he and Hinata nods both of their heads.

"Alright Naruto you're turn." Iruka says to me.I get up and follow him

"Alright Naruto peform the bushin no justu,henge no justu and kawarimi no justu". Iruka says.I peform the henge no justu transforming myself into Hashirama and ask Iruka to throw 5 kunais and replace myself with Mizuki at the last second and ouch that's gonna leave a mark. Finally the bushin no justu.

" Iruka-sensei can i do a different type of bushin since my chakra reserves are way too high to perform the original one".I explain to him.He nods his head yes.

"Taijuu kage bushin no justu". I shout as 50 clones appear before them.

" Okay Naruto you pass".Iruka says as i take my headband and put it on my forehead and exit the room and go back to class.

"Hey guys i passed the exam". I say in joy.

" You're nothing compared to Sasuke-kun he will wipe the floor with you useless orphan with a deadbeat father and a failure of mother you demon freak. Screeches Sakura.

And suddenly,everything and everyone froze from konoha to iwa just looked at the sky praying kami that they survive what's to come.

The students. walked away from Sakura,Hinata just glared at her and Sasuke tried to stop me from murdering the waste of space in front of me,instead i made a sealless kage bushin and send it to jiji so that he can explain who parents were. I look at Sakura who looked at me with a smirk i make a step forward amd reappear behind her and blue chakra beams starts hitting her everywhere she ends up on the chalkboard (AN:when Goku reached mui and behind jiren.)

"What the hell was that Naruto baka?

teach Sasuke that move right now or else". Screeches Sakura

"Or else what? you're going to 'hurt me' you tell your failure of a mother and her council that i'm done being denied everything it's either that or i finish what Kyuubi started 12 years ago and the next time you insult my parents i'm going to make you and fangirl here wish you were dead .Got that? good day monkey. I say as i leave to go home with Sasuke and Hinata close behind me.

* * *

(Training ground 20)

When we arrive,we start training Sasuke's eternal mangekyo sharingan and to do that we need him to see someone die in front of him and i volunteered to do it so using a blood clone Sasuke killed me and unlocked his mangekyo and thanks to the memories of this world we found a pair of sharingan in the storage of sharingan left and learned that it belonged to Obito Uchiha.It took us forever to find someone for the transplant but we did it with the help of Tsunade,Shizune who came back early and Jiraya came back too. Hinata began her medical training and signed the slug summons, Sasuke found the summoning scroll of phoenixes during his search for anything salvageable in his clan home and i found a dragon summoning scroll and so after training we decide to head back home Hinata goes back to her clan home and me and Sasuke go back living with Tsunade,Jiraya and Shizune.

* * *

(In the forest)

We manage to find Iruka who's on a inch of his life and Mizuki who's smirking with the forbidden scroll of sealing.

"Finally i did it now i can give it to Orochimaru-sama and i can have more power". Says Mizuki while laughing.

"Oh how cute you seriously think you're going to live now that's just sad but anyway Mizuki-teme time to die". I say rushing at him from a tree.

I roundhouse kick and shushin right next to him and begin beating him up but he kawarimi himself with a log at the last second and he flees.

I focus chakra in my left hand and wind in my right hand and put them close yo each other and soon,a sphere is made and i throw it at Mizuki.

" Hey Mizuki catch this Rasengan".I shout as the ball crashes into him and an mini explosion follows.When the dust settles,only his intestines and blood remains and a bear masked ANBU shows up.

"Hey kids where's Mizuki". ask Bear

" There".I say casually to him.

"Ah thanks-HOLY F*CKING SH*T SWEET MOTHER OF YAMI WHAT THE F*CK?! NO I MEAN THE. F*CKING F*CK"?!Shouts Bear as he looks at Mizuki's remains and he takes me to the Hokage tower and i explain to Gramps what happened. After i finish my tale,he gives me my headband and sends me home.

As soon i reach my house,I go sleep in my bedroom and sleep.

* * *

END!

HEY guys hope you enjoy it!

KURAMA OUT!


	3. More power

Hey guys Kurama here with another chapter of ultimate shinobi and i hope you guys like it.

Summary:Naruto gets more power, reveals his heritage to the world, meets the kyuubi and sets some rules with him.

* * *

(Morning)

After the team placement and test which was a success and it's the canon team 7,i left konoha using my wind chakra,i lifted off,made a couple of shadow clones and sent to get the Jinchuuriki to come living with me in konoha and it worked. Then i went to yukigakure and stole chakra armor and left. Next i went to see moryo and sealed him,after that i went to take the Reibii and sealed it inside of me and lastly and i took the gelel stones, some chakra metal and i found four of the seven swords of the mist,managed to find Zabuza,Haku,Kisame and Chojuro and convinced them join Konoha and they live with us.

* * *

(Afternoon)

I'm currently training in the training ground 7 when suddenly,the anbu shows up,asking for my presence in a council meeting right now and we both body flicker to the meeting. The meeting wasn't even interesting, it was just the elder and civilian council weeping about me becoming too strong but Hiruzen put them in their places by kicking them out of the meeting and Danzo had his sharingans and senju arm were removed from his body and had a loyalty seal on him so that he can serve konoha like how we wanted and ROOT is now active with Hiruzen and Danzo as their leader.

* * *

(Two weeks later)

It's been two weeks since the meeting, Hiruzen demanded that Tsunade, Jiraiya,Orochimaru who was pardoned of his crimes cause he was being controlled by Madara, Itachi,Nagato and Konan come back to the village. Nagato brought the three living swordsmen of the mist and all 4 swords of the mist. Karin,Haku,the sound five,Sasuke, Itachi,Kankuro, Temari and all the jinchuuriki are now living with me in my estate since my heritage was revealed to konoha last week. I also got Kurama's full chakra and his yin half.

* * *

(Now)

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" I ask Killer bee who says yes in his own way. I nod and start to meditate and suddenly, i find myself in a sewer looking at a big cage,yup this is my mind scape alright.

"YO KYUUBI,YOU'RE A FURRY " I shout very loudly and i dodge a claw that was coming for me.

"**What did you just call me?" Kyuubi **shouts as i smirk at him.

"I called you're a furry or didn't you hear me? I mean seriously, with those big bunny ears you should at least be able to hear the end of a sentence"I say to him,further angering him.

**" What do you want with me**?" Kurama asks annoyed at me and i just grin,knowing my plan worked.

"I need you Kurama to be my partner so that we can destroy Madara and prove to them that you're better than his clan" I say to him, knowing he'll take the bait.

**"Alright but if you lie, i'm going to kill those you love and then, i am going to kill you"** Kurama says to me and i nod my head.

I unlock his seal and try to leave my mind scape after we give each other a bro fist but i can't since there's like a presence that stops me from leaving and i see six people looking at me.

"Hello Naruto,my name is Ashura we need to talk" Ashura says seriously and i nod my head, wondering how this is going to play out.

* * *

END!

Sorry it took so long and hope you enjoy it.

Peace and Love!

KURAMA OUT!


	4. Chapter 4:Epilogue

Disclaimer i don't own naruto if i did

Naruto would have killed sakura

orochimaru would have died after his

first appearence. OP Naruto Op Oc

Summary he endgame is here,will the shinobi win or will the Akatsuki reach their goals?

* * *

(_Now)_

We were looking at the sage of six paths and two boys and they all introduce themselves. The man is Hagoromo and with his two sons, Asura and Indra Otustsuki and Hagoromo explained that his mother,Kaguya wanted to take back all the chakra of the Naruto and Sasuke's six paths power,Hagoromo gave me yin release,yang release,yin-yang release,the rinnegan and the sharinnegan and Asura and Indra sealed themselves inside of me.

* * *

_(Some time later)_

I used a shadow clone to use rinne rebirth to revive the Uchiha,Senju and the Uzumaki clan which were all brought to also revived Minato,Kushina,Hashirama,Tobirama,Mito,Hizashi,Dan and Nawaki. The four other great shinobi villages made an alliance with us and we all decided to strike the akatsuki in two weeks and during that time, I managed to master tailed beast bomb and master susano and so, along with the help of Itachi who was spying on the akatsuki from the beginning,we were ready to stop them once and for all.

* * *

(_Two weeks later Amegakure:akatsuki base_)

We all stood in front of the base of the akatsuki along with Minato and Kushina who were in front of us when suddenly,the akatsuki including Kabuto and Orochimaru shows up with an army of Zetsus,Obito and Madara and so,we all charge at the akatsuki and we begin the battle. The 5 kages,including Hashirama and Tobirama go fight Madara while Minato and Kakashi go fight Obito and we fight the akatsuki and thanks to a few tailed beast bomb,we kill the akatsuki,the zetsu army and Orochimaru and Kabuto who we manage to trap in Tobirama's genjustu,infinite darkness and Minato and Kakashi manage to convince Obito to join us and he stands with his two mangekyo sharingan since Madara took the other rinnegan during the fight and me,Naruto and Sasuke activate our six paths power and Hashirama activate sage mode and we begin to fight Madara but even with the power boost,dude wouldn't die and we decide to the next best thing,trap Madara in the two worst genjustus ever,the nyan cat and Rock Lee and Might guy's genjustu and needless to say,that it worked just like a charm and so me,Sasuke and Naruto use our most strongest just with me firing my **GigaTailed Beast Bomb,**Sasuke firing his **Indra's** **arrow **and Naruto firing his **Six paths:Ultra Big-ball Rasenshuriken **and with the help of the other shining who fire a** Fire style:Great Fire Anhilation Water style: Water Encampment Wall,Earth style:Earth Sandwich,Wind style: Vacuum Blast and Lightning style: Black Lightning and along Bloddline user's strongest justu and with Hashirama's True Several Thousand Hands along Moegi and Yamato backing him up with Wood Style:Nativity of a sea of trees **and with that, Madara Uchiha,The ghost of the Uchiha died by our hands.

* * *

(_Epilogue_)

10 years after Madara and the Akatsuki's defeat,Naruto became the 7th hokage after Kakashi was made 6th hokage and he also married Shion with whom he promised to have a child with,got a son named Boruto who didn't resent his father being hokage but wanted to follow in Sasuke's footsteps. Sasuke married Haku and got a daughter named Sarada who not only had the sharingan and but also had the ice release and Sora married Asuna and got a son named Kazuto Kirigaya but called him Kirito with the son being unbeatable in kenjustu and Sora left Konoha since a man showed up and asked him to become his champion and Sora accepted it,stating that this way,he could protect his family rest all lived happily ever after.

* * *

(_Unknown place)_

We see a man looking at the sleeping forms of Sora Yagami,Nathan Phoenix,Nathan Macgrath and Shinji Hyoudou and looking at 7 other people.

"Good four down and six to go"Said the man who kept staring at Sora Yagami,Nathan Phoenix,Nathan Macgrath and Shinji Hyoudou.

* * *

**END!**

**There this is officially the end of Another Chance and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Stay away from the coranavirus.**

**I ****have a youtube channel with the same name as the name of my profile which is ultra kurama and i hope you guys subscribe leave some likes you,your family,your friends,your governements.**

**Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Kurama Out!**


End file.
